femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mabel Stillman (Charmed)
Mabel Stillman (Jennifer Sky) is one of the three evil Stillman Sisters in the 2003 episode "The Power of Three Blondes" for the TV series "Charmed". Mabel Stillman is the oldest of the three Stillman Sisters. The other two sisters were Mitzy (Jenny McCarthy) and Margo (Melody Perkins). The Stillman Sisters are a trio of evil low-level sister witches. They were known primarily as small-time magical con women, who abused their powers by wilfully using dark magic for crimes. They were wanted in several states such as California. They each stole the Charmed Ones identities and powers. Since she was the eldest, Mabel obtained the powers of Piper Halliwell. Eventually, her powers were bound like her sisters as well and was sent to jail for murdering a family and a vacuum salesman. Mabel spearheaded the sisters various cons and hustles, and devised a way to try to steal the Book of Shadows by shapeshifting into the Charmed Ones' forms and pretending to have returned from witnessing the murder of a family at the hands of a demon, going to consult the book. This proved to be unsuccessful due to it being repelled by evil as well as the sisters' poor acting skills. Mabel then resolved to try her Identity Theft Spell to steal the Charmed Ones' identity and eventually their powers, despite her sisters preferring to be bad. Mabel convinced them that if they could put it off, they could ascend from their lives as "two-bit magic hustlers". The Stillman sisters killed the owners of the house opposite to the Halliwell Manor and used it to spy on the Charmed Ones from the windows. When Mitzy came in the room with the owner's food and a scrying bowl, an argument arupted when Mitzy disagreed about getting Phoebe's powers instead of Paige's who was going to Margo since their powers would be allocated based on seniority. Mabel broke the fight up when she told them that the only way the plan could work is if they stuck together, allowing them to form their own Power of Three. Just as Margo and Mitzy reunited, Mabel murdered a door-to-door vacuum cleaner salesman who annoyed her. As all three Halliwell sisters assembled in the Manor, the Stillman sisters cast the identity theft spell. Calling the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter Chris, the spell was a success and Mabel was able to get Chris off their back about vanquishing demons by showing him the athame she used to kill the salesman. She claimed they were investigating the death of the salesman before sending Chris off to the astral plane. Taking Piper's identity, Mabel fired the band hired to play at P3 and slept with the new bartender that was already attracted to Piper. Mabel then saw Piper enter the club, and told the bartender to meet her at the Manor after his shift. The Stillman sisters met up in the Manor in search of the book only to find Chris back from the astral plane, suspicious of them after discovering that the athame was not from the astral plane. Mabel explained that they distracted him so they could investigate the death across the street so Chris agreed to look for evil witches in this realm. Noticing Mitzy's attraction to Chris, Mabel ordered her to stop pursuing him as it could blow their cover. The Charmed Ones orb into the Manor just as the Stillman Sisters' found the book and performed the To Separate a Witch from Her Powers spell. After doing that, Mabel gained Piper's powers of molecular immobilization and molecular combustion. Observing the hand gestures Piper used in her attempt to freeze them, Mabel gestured at Piper, only to blast her with her combustion power. Phoebe then kicked Mabel across the room before Mitzy levitated and kicked Phoebe in response. It was then realized that Paige could still orb since most of her powers came from her whitelighter side. Mabel tried to freeze the Charmed Ones before they could orb away but failed to do so. Mabel looked through the Book of Shadows to find an entry about the Stillman Sisters. While originally excited for making it in the book, the sisters were met with disappointment when they dicovered that it only contained a small paragraph and only considered the sisters a nuisance that was not worth vanquishing. Despite this, Mabel pointed out how they managed to steal the Charmed Ones' identities, powers and book (along with having blonde mulitonial hair), restoring the siters' pride. As Phoebe's boyfriend Jason arrived to pick up Mitzy for a dinner date, Mabel told Mitzy to go on the date while she and Margo worked on spells, because they needed to keep up with pre-tenses in order to avoid suspicion. Following Mitzy's date, Mabel met with the bartender and began kissing him on Piper and Leo's bed, only to be interrupted by Leo who was in the room holding Wyatt, prompting the bartender to leave. Mabel told Leo that she was feeling overwoked and convinced him to orb away with Wyatt to give herself sometime off. Mitzy then entered the room and informed her about the premonition she had during a confrontation with Phoebe which showed the Stillman Sisters facing off against the Charmed Ones at the manor. During the event, Mabel and Margo prepared enough spells to lock the Charmed Ones inside the room and also prevented Paige from orbing off. Phoebe revealed that she planted the premonition on Mitzy and lured them in so they could summon Chris with the help of gremlins and convince him about the identity thef. Since Paige couldn't orb, Chris gave Mabel the heads-up to kill the accused evil witches but Mabel had learned to properly aim her blasts. The Charmed Ones then tried to make Mabel accidentally blast one of the doors to free them, which was achieved when Paige insulted Mabel's hair color. The Charmed Ones ran into the attic and attempted a surprise attack on the Stillman Sisters using demon leftovers. As the sisters entered the room, Mabel's freezing power was triggered from the surprise of having an arrow shot at her head, freezing both the Charmed Ones and the arrow. With the Charmed Ones helpless, the Stillman sisters were about to kill them before Chris orbed in and treated Mitzy with a kiss. As Chris claimed to have slept with Mitzy, Mabel became angry at Mitzy for disobeying her orders. Both Mitzy and Margo then expressed how they were tired of Mabel's orders and Mitzy's empathy allowed her to sense Mabel's hatred towards her sisters. Mabel tried to stop Mitzy from running off with Chris, saying they had to stick together, but only caused them to fight when Margo called Mitzy a "chippy", breaking the Power of Three and unfreezing the Charmed Ones. Piper then punched Mabel in the face before taking back their powers, binding the Stillmans' and finally handing them over to Darryl Morris, who sent them to jail. Gallery Mabel_Stillman.png Mabel_spying.jpg Mabel_Stillman_Infobox.png Screenshot_7418.png Screenshot_7421.png Mabel_Stillman4.png Mabel_Stillman5.png Screenshot_7419.png Screenshot_7423.png Mabel_trying_to_freeze.jpg screenshot_7432.png screenshot_7433.png screenshot_7434.png screenshot_7435.png Mabel_asking_leo_to_take_wyatt_away.jpg screenshot_7436.png screenshot_7437.png screenshot_7438.png Screenshot 7428.png screenshot_7439.png screenshot_7440.png Stillman Sisters Charmed.jpg Screenshot_7422.png Screenshot_7425.png Screenshot_7424.png Screenshot 7426.png Screenshot 7430.png Piper_punches_mabel.jpg Screenshot 7429.png Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:High Heels Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master of Disguise Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Spoiled Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Witch Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Supernatural Powers